The present invention generally relates to a device and a method for adjusting an actuating device and more particularly relates to a device and method for interrupting the movement of an actuating member in a safety-critical condition.
EP 918 273 A1 discloses a foot actuating device for an automotive vehicle which is adjustable in its position relative to a vehicle seat. The said device comprises a pedal assembly to be mounted on the vehicle, to which a control arm with an electromotive adjusting device is articulated for the purpose of adjustment of control arms. Pivoted to the control arm as proper actuating members 2 are several pedal levers, for example, for brake and clutch actuation, which transmit the actuating movement to associated transmission means such as hydraulic generating cylinders, Bowden cables, control arms, or similar elements. Of course, electric transmission means are also feasible, as is known in the art with respect to accelerator pedals, for example. The electromotive adjusting device comprises an electric-motor and gear assembly which is connected to the vehicle electrical system and operable by electric switching means.
It is in the nature of things that electromotive adjusting devices of this type are operable any time, that during driving. One consequence is that the actuating geometry for the vehicle operator changes in a safety-critical situation (an actuation or a potential actuation) and that the vehicle operator must get used to this new geometry. This is problematic because the xe2x80x98feeling for the positioning of the pedal assemblyxe2x80x99 often times takes getting familiar with. More specifically, it cannot be excluded that, especially when a very quick (brake) reaction is needed, the brake pedal cannot be found at first because it is not at its (customary) usual place and this state of affairs has not yet been processed in the subconscious. It is also possible that the pedal is actuated only by parts of the foot, there being a greater risk of the foot slipping off the pedal and an increased risk of injury.
Especially the adjustment of steering wheels during driving involves an increased accident hazard if e.g. the adjusted position has not been locked. It is for this reason that in many operating instructions from vehicle makers there is an express warning not to adjust the steering wheel during driving.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device and a method for the electromotive regulation of an actuating device which ensures a higher degree of reliability in connection with the electromotive adjusting function.
This object is achieved in a first solution in that according to the invention associated with the actuating device is an electromotive adjusting device for at least one actuating member and a control unit that is electrically connected thereto, the control unit, in turn, being connected to electric switching means, and in that at least one actuation detection means that is connected electrically to the control unit is provided to monitor an actuation of the actuating member so that in the case of a safety-critical condition an electric signal can be sent to the control unit which locks the electromotive regulation, or the energization of the electromotive adjusting device can be interrupted. The entirety of the features of the invention prevents an adjustment of the actuating device if this would entail additional risks.
According to second solution the object is achieved in that associated with the actuating device is an electromotive adjusting device for at least one actuating member and a control unit that is electrically connected thereto, the control unit, in turn, being connected to electric switching means, and in that there is provision of wheel speed sensors which are at least indirectly connected to the electric control unit for the adjusting device so that wheel speed signals received in the control unit produce control signals which lock the electromotive regulation or interrupt the energization of the electromotive adjusting device. Consequently, in one embodiment, the present invention utilizes the vehicle movement as a decisive criterion for an interruption or inhibition of the adjusting action.
Also, a combination of the features of the named first and second solution is possible inasfar as actuation detection means and wheel speed sensors are provided and a signal from both of them can be introduced into the control unit. For such an especially secured case it is envisaged that both described criteria for hindering/interrupting an adjustment are taken into account.
In a favorable embodiment of the present invention the electric control unit, by way of a bus system, is connected to a central controller which preferably monitors the local electric control units of the comfort zone (central locking system, mirror adjustment, seat adjustment, electric window lifter). This permits a connection to an electronic vehicle bus system or an electronic on-board diagnosis system. More specifically, it is rendered possible to monitor the functional condition of the respective vehicle assemblies any time, namely, without speed loss, without restrictions of functionalities and, also, with little effort especially in terms of wiring.
In another embodiment of the present invention each one brake pedal lever with an actuation detection means (brake light switch) and an accelerator pedal lever with actuation detection means (electric pedal positioning member, travel sensor, actuating switch) is provided, in the capacity of actuating members, and connected to the electric control unit. An actuating signal of only one of the actuation detection means causes locking of the adjusting device within the control unit. Consequently the second solution makes a vehicle movement the criterion of decision for an adjusting action.
In a favorable manner, a clutch pedal lever with an associated actuation detection means (cruise control switch) can be provided in addition and connected electrically to the control unit so that the above-described electrically operable locking of the adjusting function occurs also in the event of clutch application.